Of Fangs and Dueling
by Frandanah
Summary: Yuma always suspected there was something different about Shark but he never expected he was a vampire! Now his life is flipped upside down when a vampire hunter is in the mix. Old 2012 fanficbut better than my others... trust me. Slight Kaito X Yuma!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer for I do not own the awesome series that is Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal, it is owned by TV Tokyo and Shonen Jump.

TO ALAMBA YGO COSPLAYERS!

Hey guys this is a message to all who were at the Yu-Gi-Oh! 2012 Alabama gathering , yes I was the Judai(Jaden) who kissed Asuka(Alexis). LOL my truck nearly got towed that day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter i.

Yuma could only stare.

Clearly he was more tired than he'd realized because what his eyes caught a glimpse of outside his doorway. Dark aquatic blue eyes returned the stare but they'd only shared eye contact briefly. Yuma blinked though as quick as the lightening that flashed outside- the older was gone.

"Sh-Shark?" Yuma whispered, not trusting his own eyes.

"I'm telling you, Kotori! I saw him!"

"Shh! Yuma, lower your voice." The young green haired girl tried to calm Yuma but the duelist paid no mind. "I'm not crazy!" Kotori decided it was a good time to leave. "Come on Yuma," Reluctantly he followed her, still mumbling about Shark being in his room. "Yuma, there is a time and place for yelling and it's _not_ the library!" The fourteen year old male folded his arms across his chest. "Kotori, I'm serious. Shark was there!" They walked down the hall, on their way to the school yard. "You know I trust you but you have to understand how insane and well creepy that sounds." He stopped for a moment to adjust her backpack strap before walking again. "Please, think about it- Shark. Kamishiro Ryoga, in your house? Are you sure you weren't dreaming?" Yuma sighed. "Okay Kotori I admit it is far-fetched but have I ever steered you wrong?"

"Yes." She replied bluntly.

"Okay… yeah but I was right about Astral." She nodded. "Alright I will gove you the benefit of the doubt. Yuma smile, feeling accomplished with himself. "Oh and speaking of Astral, how is he?" Yuma shrugged. "The usual- annoying."

"I am going to give you to the count of three-"

"I swear to Ra, I don't know where he is!"

"One."

"Please-"

"Two."

"I don't –"

"Three-" His ringed fist swung back, about to come into collision with his teenager's face. "Hey, Shark!" There stood Shark, not dressed in uniform but rather in his usual attire. It consisted of a purple jack and a black shirt and matching pants. "Yuma…" He seemed to be taken back and in a state of shock. This gave the unnamed student a chance to get away. "Yuma, what are you doing here?" He seemed to have completely forgotten the events that just transpired and now all focus was on Yuma Tsukumo. "It's school and what's the deal? I thought you were done with all that." He was clearly was referring to the illegal acts the Kamishiro formally took part in.

"I don't have time for this." Shark shoved his hands into his pockets and walked off. "Matte! (Wait)!" Yuma shoved his backpack into Kotori's arms and ran after the boy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Slips on ganger shades_

Yeah you tell 'em, Sharky. Ain't nobody got time for that.

Anywho I wrote this when season two was released and after finishing typing it my computer died… . Anywho I took AnnoyingVoice's advice and downloaded spellcheck. And according to said Spellcheck, Kaito is not a real name… bitches be trippin'!


	2. Chapter ii

Disclaimer! Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal is owned by TV Tokyo and Shonen Jump.

I was hoping that Shark would confess his love for Yuma when he almost ran him over in the street with his bad-ass motorcycle but noooooo they had to make Yuma keep running while Astral hovered behind him like the levitating flashlight he was.

Now enjoy your crappy vampire fanfic!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Chapter ii.

"Yuma, I've said it once and I'll say it once more- stay away from me." It was near seven o' clock and the pink/raven haired was still following him. "Shark, I'm worried. You say you've given up gang activity but-" The older male turned around to face Yuma. "Listen I'm not joking. The closer you get to me the more danger you'll be in." This only motivated Yuma. "I'm not joking either! This has to stop." He then took out his cell phone with a very rare and serious expression on his face.

"Give it."

"Excuse me?"

"Your phone number. " Yuma stated simply. "Every day I'll call you to make sure you're not doing… thug stuff." Shark supressed a laugh as the words came out of Yuma's mouth. Rolling his aquatic blue eyes, he flicked Yuma on his forehead. "(Insert phone number)"

Yuma rubbed his forehead. "Huh?" Shark scoffed, tapping the red mobile device for good measure. "My number, though I don't see the use. I can't guarantee I'll pick up." He folded his arms and rested his eyes momentarily. "And I can't guarantee I'll stop nagging." Yuma replied nonchalantly. Shark raised an eyebrow as the boy disappeared out of eye's view.

_Shark's POV_

_I could barely keep my eyes open as I trudged through the rain. Just a moment ago that amateur duelist sent me a text. 'U BTR B SKOOL TMORW.' I was going to have to pass. I have far more important things to attend to._

"_A little late, aren't we?"_

_Facing thou which I hated most and no, surprisingly it wasn't Justin Beiber, I scowled. A young man with burgundy-blonde hair emerged from the darkness. Thomas Arclight, part of the vampire council, better known as his tittle and rank, IV. He was dressed in a white trench coat with gold trim, crimson eyes stared with a condescending glow. "What have you done with the ChaiN?" I asked, gritting my teeth. Shrugging IV spoke. "I don't have it but maybe I know who does." I felt my fangs slip through now bleeding gums. "Tell me."_

"_Why don't you make me, Sharky."_

End POV

_Why hasn't he texted back?_ Yuma wondered. The duelist was sitting in his hammock , staring at his phone. "So this device allows you to communicate with those far away? Interesting…" Astral mused aloud. Yuma sighed, too tired to even think of answering the glowing blue flashlight.

"Yuma! Are you still up? Go to bed!' Akari hollered. Sighing, Yuma placed his phone on the window's ledge. He then rolled on his side and closed his eyes. _Shark…_

Yuma stood anxiously, waiting for a certain purple haired duelist to arrive. "Yuma, come on we'll be late." Kotori folded her arms. "Go I'll be there in a bit." He ending up waiting twenty minutes before trudging to call and wound up late. "Yuma, why are you so worried about Shark?" It was lunch hour and the floating blue alien was bothering Yuma with questions yet again. "It is clear that he does not want our help." Yuma mumbled something before speaking more clearly."I'm just so worried! Astral, he was showing progress, what happened?"

"Yuma what are you doing up here all alone?" The duelist nearly had a heart attack. "Cathy! What are you doing here?' She smiled sweetly." Nothing really. It's just everyone is really concerned about you." Yuma really did not care for company right now so quickly he packed up his things and started down from the rooftop. "Well I'm alright but thanks Cathy," He ran off. "Oh Yuma…" She whispered quietly.

Shark lay on his back, blood sweet on his tongue, feeling guilty about ditching that day. "Stupid…" He mumbled as he typed up a short message.

Yuma poked at his food with a pair of chopsticks. Suddenly his pocket vibrated. Quickly, Yuma retrieved his phone from his pocket. "Yuma, dear no texting at the table:" Nodding he quickly ran up the steps to his attic-room.

From Shark:

I'll c u tomrw.

Yuma sighed.

No Skool then.

From Shark.

I know.

What was that supposed to mean?

The older male chuckled. He knew it would bug Yuma to now end until he found out what it was Shark had in store for him. The boy could wait.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh

Cliff hanger!

I wrote this while watching the original episodes of Yu-Gi-Oh! I have decided to cosplay Duke. Now when I attend conventions I must dodged fangirls as I would grenades… but I fear fangirls more.


	3. Chapter iii

Disclaimer I do not own, if I did do you really think I would let them change so many things?

Anywho, I was completely acting like a loser yesterday while running around the house with my new Judai/ Jaden wig. I looked so spiffy!

Now without any ado please enjoy my crappy vampire fic!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter iii

"What _did_ Shark mean?" Yuma mumbled aloud.

"Perhaps you could exchange messages in abbreviation on your phone." Astral suggested, making Yuma raise an eyebrow. "It's called 'texting' and yes, I did try that already but he must have turned off his phone.'

It was a Sunday morning and Yuma was sitting on the front porch wondering what he should do. He wasn't exactly sure how to take this, it was so sudden and out of character for Shark to just up and call him. "I am puzzled Yuma. Is this one of those 'dates' you explained to me?"

Yuma blushed bright red in embarrassment. "What? No Astral-"

Just then his phone went off, naturally he answered it, hoping it was the purple haired duelist.

"Shark!" The young duelist shouted a little too loud, causing Shark's ears to ring. As he repressed a curse he spoke. "Uh, ohiyo (Hello) Yuma." He replied calmly.

"So how are you?"

"Fine."

Yuma cut to the chase, not wasting any time. "So what did you mean when you said-"

"Oh. That, I'm just down the street from your home and will be there in a minute." He had cut Yuma off to avoid the awkward explanation…and bought him time for an excuse to see him. "O-okay, well I'll see you in a minute."

"Right."

Click!

Yuma checked his appearance in the window. "What are you doing, Yuma?" The boy turned around to face the invisible duelist with a serious look on his face. "Listen Astral, if you ruin our date- I mean _day_ I swear-" Of course as luck would have it, Shark had rolled up on his motorcycle and had seen him screaming at what appeared to be… the air. "Uh, hey Yuma."

"Oh hi Shark. One moment please, I just have to tell my grandma where I'm going." That was in fact a lie. His grandma had run to the store an hour earlier and had already told her- this was just an excuse so he could threaten Astral. Running inside he made sure to close the door behind him. "Astral, if you won't be quiet and keep interrupting like you normally do with all your observations and questions I will ban you from the tv!" The alien's mouth dropped in horror.

'B-but Yuma…"

He shot him a death glare. "I mean it. Do you really want to risk missing the interview with Robin they're having on the news tomorrow?" Astral shook his head, looking slightly afraid. "I promise, Yuma." And with that he returned to the key. Yuma smiled, clearly proud he had for once won an argument with Astral. "You ready?" Shark tossed him a helmet. "It'll take us hours to walk where we're going so," Yuma looked a little uncertain as he chewed on his lower lip. "What, are you scared?" It was a playful taunt that Yuma knew not to take seriously. It made him feel somewhat better. Taking a seat behind Shark, Yuma in took a sharp breath.

"Hold on tight." Shark warned, revving his bike.

He didn't have to tell him twice.

"Thanks for the ice cream, Shark." Yuma began licking the frozen treat, making sure it wouldn't melt in this mid-summer heat. Shark shrugged. "No prob."

"I have to say, I've never been in this part of Heartland before." His voice was somewhat cheerful. "Really?" Yuma nodded as a reply. "In fact, I've never even heard of this place."

"I'm not surprized." Yuma wasn't sure how to take that comment so he changed the subject. "Yeah well, I 've been meaning to ask you where you've been these past few weeks." Shark cringed as he fished (LoL, get it? What it was funny!) a cigarette from his pocket followed by a lighter. "You smoke?" Yuma looked a little uncomfortable. There was so much Shark knew about him yet not so much on Shark's end. 'Yeah I also drink too, can we please change the subject?" His tone was bitter and not at all pleased with Yuma's questions. They sat in silence.

"Yuma, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that." Yuma waved his hand. "It's alright." Shark blew a cloud of smoke, his aquatic eyes fixated on Yuma's breathing… his pulse moving so faintly beneth the flesh. He quickly snapped such thoughts from his mind. "No, Yuma it's not. I consider you the closest thing to a friend I've got. There is no reason for me to act like an ass." Yuma smiled sweetly. 'I don't think you're acting that way at all." Another cloud of smoke escaped his lips. "Yeah. Right."

"Really. If you were a mean person I'd never would have agreed to this." Shark said nothing. "Well what if I'm not who you think I am?" Yuma bit his lip, choosing his words carefully. "What if I want to know?' At that moment Shark could only stare. "Well then, you're insane."

"Then I'm okay with that." Yuma seemed somewhat embarrassed by his mushy behavior. "So, uh Yuma what should we do for the next hour or so?" Shark asked casually. The younger teen leaned back in his seat. "I don't know- maybe-"

"Listen, Yuma. I-I want to be closer. Not just to you but to others as well." The older duelist swallowed his pride. "And I want you to teach me." Yuma laughed. "What's so funny?"

"You-You can't just learn, you just need some encouragement to surface that- Well you know." He couldn't exactly say 'open personality", could he? For once a genuine smile touched Shark's lips. "Thank you, Yuma." The red/raven haired boy blushed and chuckled. _Why am I acting like this? I don't like Shark that way… do I?_ Yuma had no problem with being gay, growing up in a very accepting environment but it was this odd feeling in his chest when Shark was around him. It was defiantly something but he wasn't sure. 'S-so-um , want some of my ice cream?" Yuma suggested quickly as he desperately changed the subject. "Uhhh, you mean what's left of it?"

Suddenly Yuma realized it had melted all over his hands. "Aww, dang it!" Shark sighed, leave it to Yuma to make a mess. "Here," Yuma's breath caught in his throat as the older boy pulled him by the wrist. "Yuma, are you alright? You seem a little pale." He brushed it off and lie through his teeth. "No I'm fine. Just a little light-headed. I wasn't feeling too well this morning." Shark pulled so napkins out of his back pocket and began to clean the mess he'd (Yuma) had made. "Oh well in that case I could take you home. I don't want you to have to spend our day together sick." If Yuma wasn't blushing before he sure was now. He felt bad about lying to his friend, it was no different than what Shark had done but he also couldn't help but smile at his concern for the younger boy. "No no no, I'm perfectly alright." Shark still seemed unsure and slightly hesitant. "I mean, I survived my first ride on a motorcycle. If I can't handle a little light-headedness then something's wrong." Shark managed a small smile. "Alright but please let me know if anything does change." Yuma smiled for the umpteenth time today but his cheerful mood was demolished when Astral emerged from the key.

"Yuma, I sense the number hunter is near by!"

_Kaito!_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Dun Dun Dun!

Okay my friends and I were playing spot the Seiyuu (voice actor) I won!

BOOOYAH!


End file.
